


Pass the Time

by achievemenhunter



Series: The Agency (Spy AU) [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, kind of public sex I guess?, not really but anyway, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In what seems to be growing into a habit for the two agents, Ryan and Gavin get captured yet again, then thrown in a cell together and left alone while their captors figure out what to do with them. And, well, they have to pass the time SOMEHOW...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Time

**Author's Note:**

> 'Nother nonnie request from the giveaway! New chapter for Misplaced will be up in a couple of days, and I also released a one-shot Freewood Tangled AU a couple hours ago because when I tell people on tumblr that they should discourage me from writing certain things, they apparently think that means they need to egg me on as much as possible.
> 
> So, yeah. Anyway, enjoy the spy smut!

"Starting to feel a little familiar, isn't it, Gav?" Ryan mused as they were marched at gunpoint, hands in the air, down a hallway. The man closest to him shoved at Ryan's shoulder.

 

"We said no talking," he barked. Ryan sighed quietly, but otherwise was silent as he and Gavin were led to a cell, their captors shoving them inside none-too-gently.

 

"Back up against the far wall," the same man ordered, levelling his gun at the two captured agents. They complied, and the man punched in a code on the digital lock on the cell door to keep them from getting out. He smiled nastily as he stepped back. "It's going to take a few hours to get everything ready, so you've got plenty of time to say your goodbyes before the fun starts."

 

Gavin rolled his eyes at the man's overt dramatics, leaning against the wall as he watched the group disappear down the corridor.

 

He heaved a sigh. "How long 'til rescue gets here, d'you think?"

 

Ryan shrugged. "About an hour, probably. Then we'll have to deal with Michael being pissed about having to do actual field work."

 

Gavin looked around the cell at the stunning amount of nothing to keep his attention occupied. "So... Do we just have a nap while we wait?"

 

Grinning, Ryan sauntered over to him, grabbing the younger man by the waist and pulling him close. "You have no imagination at all."

 

The Brit's eyes widened. "Really? _Here_? What if-"

 

"You heard him, we have plenty of time," Ryan murmured, breath ghosting along Gavin's neck, lips not quite touching the younger man's skin. Gavin shivered at the sensation, clutching at the fabric covering Ryan's hips for support as he let out a tiny whine.

 

"But..." Gavin began, but the word had so little conviction that he couldn't be bothered forming the rest of the sentence. They both knew he was already sold on the idea.

 

Ryan nipped lightly along Gavin's neck and up to his ear, hands creeping up to find the zipper nestled just below Gavin's Adam's apple. The zipper went down with a single fluid motion. Ryan's hand dipped inside the fabric to roll his thumb over Gavin's nipple, making the younger man's breath hitch. He let his fingers trail down Gavin's chest, feeling the taut muscles of the Brit's abdomen tremble under the feather-light touch. His hand moved exponentially slower the closer it got to Gavin's crotch, still kissing at the younger man's neck all the while, and Gavin's fingers clenched against Ryan's legs as he moaned and writhed impotently. Ryan savoured the desperate sound Gavin made when Ryan finally touched his cock, Gavin's hips bucking so wildly that Ryan took a step back and hit the wall. Gavin used the leverage to grind against Ryan, whimpering slightly as he felt the older man hardening against his ass.

 

A growl rumbled low in Ryan's throat when Gavin repeated the action, and his hands returned to the Brit's shoulders to peel off the top half of the younger man's stealth suit. The fabric bunched and sagged around Gavin's knees, a groan escaping him and goosebumps springing up on his flesh as his cock hit the cool air. He gasped and bucked as Ryan took him in hand, Ryan's suit scraping against his bare skin. His head twisted, desperately searching for Ryan's mouth. The older agent chuckled, tilting his head so that their lips met. Gavin's fingers tangled in Ryan's hair, drawing him even closer, letting out little panting breaths that Ryan swallowed as he worked his hand along Gavin's shaft.

 

"Look at that," he said admiringly, pupils blown with lust as he gazed at the bright red and weeping head of Gavin's cock. He dipped his fingers into the slit, collecting the precome, and Gavin shivered.

 

"Ryan - Ryan please-" he begged, hips pressing back against the older man.

 

With another chuckle, Ryan flipped them around so that Gavin was bracing his forearms against the wall. Gavin heard Ryan digging around in his pockets for something, and the Brit gasped when after a few seconds, Ryan pressed a slicked finger into him.

 

"You brought _lube_? You've been planning for this, haven't you?" he asked incredulously, voice breathless as Ryan moved his finger out and back in again.

 

"Well, this was something of an inevitability. Made sense to be prepared."

 

Gavin couldn't quite wrap his head around it. "You've been bringing lube to all our missions?"

 

Ryan laughed almost inaudibly, amused. "And a condom."

 

Gavin's disbelief quickly faded into the back of his mind as Ryan added a second finger, almost immediately finding Gavin's prostate. He mewled pathetically as Ryan reached his free hand around Gavin's body and started stroking the younger man's cock again, simultaneously adding a third finger into Gavin's hole. Gavin's legs started to shake slightly as Ryan's hands worked him through.

 

"Look at you, all ready and wanting. And to think you didn't want to do this," Ryan mocked him gently.

 

"Ryan..." he moaned, the name more of a desperate sound than an actual word. He whined with anticipation as the hand around his cock disappeared, and he heard the sound of Ryan's zipper being pulled down, agonisingly slowly. His fingernails scrabbled against the cold wall when he heard Ryan hiss quietly as his cock was freed from its fabric confines. He made an impatient, inarticulate noise as he waited for Ryan to put the condom on.

 

Then he let out a downright _sinful_ moan as Ryan removed his fingers from Gavin's hole and slowly replaced them with his cock.

 

Gavin clamped his lips together as Ryan rolled into him, determined to stem the embarrassingly erotic sounds he'd been making. Ryan, however, always made a point of coaxing as many moans, whimpers and half-formed curses as he could from the younger man. Which worked out well, because Ryan always enjoyed a challenge.

 

It wasn't long before a gasp broke through Gavin's lips as Ryan pulled almost all the way out, then thrust all the way back in, the tip of his cock grinding against Gavin's prostate. Ryan peppered his shoulders with hot, open-mouthed kisses and scrapes of teeth that were _just_ too light to actually leave a mark as he set up a smooth rhythm, filling Gavin completely on every upstroke.

 

And just like that, Gavin's self-control was gone, letting out a continuous flurry of moans and mangled cries of Ryan's name until his orgasm hit him, hard, and he sprayed his load against the wall. Ryan was mere seconds behind him, whispering Gavin's name as the younger man's muscles clenched around him. He let both of them rest for a few moments before slowly pulling out of Gavin, searching his pockets for the tissues he'd brought with him to clean up the evidence of their recreational activities. He wiped Gavin down gently before moving on to the wall, mopping it up as best he could before wadding up the soiled tissues and wrapping them in a fresh one, shoving the whole thing back in his pocket for later disposal.

 

"That was... I... Wow." Gavin grinned tiredly, chest heaving as he shrugged the top half of his stealth suit back on, fingers fumbling slightly with the zipper. "I'm suddenly liking my nap idea."

 

Ryan smirked as he slipped his arms through the sleeves of his suit, doing up the zipper most of the way. "Not sure if you noticed, but there isn't exactly much in the way of a bed in here."

 

Gavin waved a hand affably. "Ah, that's alright. I can just use you as a pillow."

 

"It's good to be needed," Ryan replied dryly, but obligingly stretched out on the floor and allowed Gavin to snuggle against him. Using his own arm to cushion his head, Ryan let his eyelids droop down. His breathing evened out, matched to Gavin's, and within a matter of minutes both of them had fallen into a light doze.

 

~* * *~

 

"I can't fucking believe you two."

 

Ryan's head popped up suddenly, eyes focusing on the man that had stopped just outside their cell door. The newcomer did not look pleased in the slightest. The way Ryan's hair was mussed, the zipper of his suit not quite done up properly, and how the still-snoozing Gavin was practically draped across his chest, had made it fairly obvious what had occurred in the cell. Ryan grinned lazily. "Had to pass the time somehow, Jones."

 

Michael shot a baleful look at him as he started working at the lock. "What if those guys'd come back while you were still going at it?"

 

"If anything, it would have thrown them off and bought you some extra time."

 

"And what if - god, I want to bleach my eyeballs already - what if _I'd_ gotten here earlier? I can do without that image being forever burned into my brain, thanks."

 

"Ah, we're all friends here. Besides, I'm sure you would have secretly loved it."

 

Michael glared at him. "I fuckin' hate you sometimes."

 

Ryan smirked to himself and gently shook Gavin's shoulder. "The dashing rescue party has arrived," he murmured.

 

Gavin blinked awake, then smiled sleepily at the agent trying to bust into their cell. "Hi, Michael. When d'you get here?"

 

"While you were busy taking a nap. Y'know, sometimes I just don't think you guys take these things entirely seriously."

 

"Oh, come on!" Ryan protested. "You should have seen this coming! Really, the Agency was just asking for it by roping us into this training mission in the first place." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you were particularly thrilled about it either."

 

"I'm an off-field agent, I shouldn't have to deal with this bullshit," Michael muttered, becoming increasingly frustrated with the digital lock.

 

Ryan shrugged. "Blame the higher-ups for deciding that we need to start taking on higher-level targets that need more agents in the field."

 

"Actually, I think I'll blame _you_ for not playing nice with any of the other countless field agents we have. Why the fuck can't you team up with some of those guys, and get _them_ involved your crazy-ass schemes instead?"

 

The older agent shrugged again. "I already know that Gavin and I work well with you, and you have better field scores than Ray. It'd take too long to build up that level of trust with someone new."

 

"You fucking suck," Michael mumbled as he finally broke through the lock, opening the cell door wide and standing clear, making a wide sweeping motion with his hand. "There, you're free. Get your asses out here."

 

Gavin looked up at him mock-pitifully. "Didn't you read the briefing? They broke my leg. I need your help to get out of the cell."

 

"You've got to be fucking joking if you think I'm touching either of you before you shower," Michael growled. "Ryan's a strong guy, he can carry you on his own."

 

Gavin's eyes were wide and innocent. "Just adding to the realism, Michael." The two agents in the cell stood, Gavin making a big show of limping and needing to plaster himself against the older agent, sneaking kisses at Ryan's neck with what had to be the least amount of stealth Michael had seen in his life. He let out an irritated sigh as the duo shuffled along behind him. "Y'know, I think I'd have a lot less issue with this on-field mission simulation training bullshit if they didn't keep lumping me with you two assholes," he said mildly, scouting the corner before beckoning them to move up. He stopped them as they reached the bend, then swung the training pistol around the corner, firing rubber pellets at the agents playing as hostiles. When they were hit, they obediently sat down against the nearest wall and let the trio pass. "Anyway, what the fuck do you think you're doing, having sex in the middle of a goddamn _training mission_? For two people in a secret relationship, you're not exactly being fucking secretive about it."

 

"Ah, you know the Agency'll just turn a blind eye to it if they find out." Ryan waved his hand affably. "We're some of the best agents they've got, there's no way they'll fire us."

 

Michael's finger jerked angrily on the trigger in quick succession and another fake enemy sat down, glaring balefully at Michael for the unnecessary amount of rubber pellets that had been fired at his body. Michael muttered a quick apology as they moved past the man, making their way to the building's elevator. The ride was silent apart from Michael reloading his gun. He started firing almost as soon as the doors opened. Several more false hostiles sat down under the barrage, and Michael led the other two agents to the back of the building, where a door led to an alley with a van waiting for them.

 

"Hooray, everyone's saved," Michael deadpanned as he threw open the van's back doors. "Try not to have sex between now and getting back to HQ." Gavin grinned as he and Ryan clambered into the van. Michael shut the doors behind them and strode to the passenger side.

 

Ray nodded at him from the driver's seat. "You made good time," he complimented.

 

"Thanks," the redhead replied as he buckled himself in, the van sliding out of the alleyway and onto the street. "Now get us back to HQ as fast as you can so I can go to my desk and be far away from those two fucklamps in the back."

 


End file.
